Haruhiko Kobashikawa
|birth date= |height=182 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=76 kg |bust= * 78 cm'Danganronpa Another': Haruhiko's chest size was originally 78cm, but this was changed to 82cm after the release of Chapter 0. * 82 cm |blood type=O |hobby= * Playing soccer and basketball'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Assembling plastic gun models * Collecting gun models |likes= * Military * Women |dislikes= * Studying * Unmanly deeds |liked food=Meat |disliked food=None |family= * Unnamed parents * Unnamed older brother |participated= |fates=Murdered by Satsuki Iranami |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Sadao Mao (CV. )}} Haruhiko Kobashikawa (코바시카와 하루히코 Kobashikawa Haruhiko) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Pilot (초고교급 파일럿 Cho go gyo geup pailleot). Gallery :For more images of Haruhiko, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Haruhiko Kobashikawa/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Haruhiko is a tall teenager with dirty blonde hair, hidden by a brown cap with an attached pair of black goggles near the front of the hat. When this hat is removed, it’s shown that his hair is tidy and kept for, though having one area where his hair sticks out. He's shown to wear a long sleeved white shirt, which transitions into brownish-pink colour, though it's unknown if this is dirt or not, additionally a blue gem necklace is worn over this. Over the shirt he wears a sleeveless dark brown jacket with two chest pockets. He wears a pair of dark grey trousers and plain brown shoes. During the party, Haruhiko instead wears a crimson red suit with three large golden clips keeping it closed as well as yellow-gold outlines, one yellow-gold shoulder pad with dangling yellow strings and a blue piece of cloth attached, a plain white shirt, a white bib, grey belt with a yellow-gold metal and a pair of grey trousers. Name Etymology Haruhiko's first name uses the kanji 晴 (haru), which is derived from the verb 晴れる (hareru), meaning "to be sunny" or "to refresh (one's spirit)", befitting of his ability to lighten up the mood of the group, and 彦 (hiko), a common suffix for a boy's name. His surname, Kobashikawa, consists of the kanji 小 (ko) meaning "small", 橋 (bashi) meaning "bridge", and 川 (kawa) meaning "river". Personality Haruhiko is a sociable guy who simply wants to get along with everyone. He has a cheery and laidback personality, but he can also amuse his classmates, either through his own words or actions. He admits that he's not very smart when it comes to academic knowledge, so he may have a hard time understanding anything that looks complicated to him at times. Haruhiko is also a military enthusiast, and he is fond of collecting imitations of gun models. He even owns a military-themed aircraft in his dorm room. History Haruhiko is one of the fourteen students that appear in the entrance hall of Kibōgamine Gakuen, and the first person to introduce themselves to Yuki Maeda, the Super High School Level Lucky Student. After Yuki concludes introducing himself to the thirteen other students the group of fifteen all began to enter the Kibōgamine Gakuen building. After their first step however everyone lost consciousness from an unknown cause, later waking up in classrooms. After he woke up Haruhiko was quick to gather back to the Entrance Hall and wait for the other participants to gather back to the area they had fell unconscious. Yuki was the last person to wake up with an anonymous announcement, revealed to be held by the soon to-be-met Monokuma, redirceting the students to the Gymnasium. Without another option the fifteen all gathered to the gymnasium where they first met Monokuma, and equally being shocked to hear of the start of the Killing Game. Days passed and the first motive was soon given, sparking distrust and fear into Haruhiko. This soon faded out however when he met up with Satsuki Iranami, the Super High School Level Clown, running and spinning in the halls. He soon crashed into two nameplates both belonging to Tsurugi Kinjo, the Super High School Level Police Officer, and Kiyoka Maki, the Super High School Level Sniper. Due to the rule he had unintentionally broken Haruhiko began to panic, and plead to not be killed over it. At first Monokuma began to scare him over this fear, but soon handed over two new nameplates for Haruhiko to place in there places, which he accidentally placed in the wrong order. In the first class trial it's revealed that Haruhiko's accident was a key part of the case due to the order they were in. Due to this accident the killer had sent the note to meet up to the wrong person, ending up to be Kiyoka- the first victim. Talent & Abilities Pilot Haruhiko is knowledgeable with controlling aircraft's ranging from airliners, to helicopters, and even space probes, having this knowledge since the young age of five. He's described to also be able to fly planes while having passengers inside of it. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Male